<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>notice me | kou mukami/male!reader by UltimateCringe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117930">notice me | kou mukami/male!reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateCringe/pseuds/UltimateCringe'>UltimateCringe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diabolik Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sexual Content, Songfic, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:39:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateCringe/pseuds/UltimateCringe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kou mukami x male!reader</p><p>kou loves a mortal, and it scares him.</p><p>posted on my wattpad with the same user</p><p>notice me by role model</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mukami Kou/Male!Reader, Mukami Kou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>notice me | kou mukami/male!reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>╭──────༺♡༻──────╮</p><p>category: fluff(?) songfic</p><p>warning(s): suggestive content</p><p>word count: 1057</p><p>key:</p><p>bold and italicized - flashback</p><p>italicized - song lyrics</p><p>╰──────༺♡༻──────╯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="jwLWP">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"you're such a dirty kitty," kou mukami whispers into y/n's ear.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>talk dirty,</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>kou tightens his grip on y/n's dick.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>you got your hands in my jeans</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"oh, neko-chan," kou inhales deeply against y/n's neck. "</span>
      <span><em>you're perfect</em>.</span>
      <span>"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>and everything in between</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>y/n's throat rumbles with a low moan that he tries to prevent by biting his lip.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"</span>
      <em>mm, yeah</em>
      <span>," kou's lips curl into a smile at the sound of y/n barely being able to control himself, "</span>
      <em>keep moaning</em>
      <span>."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>'cause we're making a scene</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"please, kou, god, </span>
      <span>please</span>
      <em> keep going</em>
      <span>," y/n whines as quietly as he can.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"jesus christ, get a damn room," ayato sakimaki rolls his eyes exasperatedly, the blushing girls' attention moving from the intimate scene in front of them to him.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>until they tell us to leave</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"don't ruin the fun, ayato," laito pouts, sighing as kou teleports y/n and himself out of the lunchroom.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <strong>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"my father died," y/n sighs as he stops the swinging of their interlocked hands.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"oh," kou says, their pace slowing. he wasn't sure how to deal with things like this. he didn't know what it felt like to have something dear to him taken away, but that thought only made him think of his future with y/n. "mortals..."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"yeah," y/n nods. "sorry, i don't know why i--"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>kou turns to look into his eyes, and his special one sees that he genuinely is apologetic.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"don't be."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"a hill of flowers," y/n points with his free hand after a tense silence settles.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"c'mon," kou smiles as he drags y/n in a sprint.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>y/n laughs as kou twirls him onto the hill.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>the blonde guides y/n's hands to his shoulders and leaves his own at y/n's hips.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>it was all too inappropriate for the topic that they had just been talking about, but y/n didn't seem to mind.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>let's dance when we're not supposed to be</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>y/n laughs freely as though he has forgotten about their previous topic, but kou is quite the opposite. he smiles along with him, but his mind is plagued by thoughts of y/n. y/n's a human--a mortal.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>he pulls him in close as he thinks of how easily y/n could crumble and leave him at any moment.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>can't stand when you're not close to me</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"you can't leave me," kou says as he tightens his grip around y/n's waist.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"i wouldn't dream of it."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>damn, can't believe you notice me</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>"watch it," yuma growled after he was shoved into a shelf full of snack foods.</strong>
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>"sorry," y/n said sheepishly as he gathered the things that he had dropped.</strong>
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>"is that a kou keychain?" kou asked, amused as he helped the human pick up his belongings.</strong>
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>"uh, yeah--oh," y/n said as his eyes moved from the kou keychain to the real life kou that was in front of him.</strong>
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>"i'm kou, nice to meet you," kou said as he gave y/n his keys.</strong>
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>"i--yeah, nice to meet you, too," y/n said. he turned to leave before kou grabbed his wrist.</strong>
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>"you're not even gonna tell me your name? that hardly counts as meeting."</strong>
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>notice me</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>kou smiles as he picks up y/n by the waist and twirls him around.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>so let's dance when we're not supposed to be</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"kou, i'm dizzy," y/n giggles.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>he stops by holding y/n impossibly close.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>can't stand when you're not close to me</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>damn, can't believe you notice me,</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"uh oh..." y/n says as he finally has time to process his surroundings.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"what?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"this isn't just a pretty hill. this is the beginning of a cemetery," y/n says as he pulls away from kou's shoulder.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>they look around and notice flat headstones in the ground around the flowers.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>kou and y/n look at each other before kou bursts out into laughter.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"kou! stop laughing," y/n says, though he can't help the smile spreading onto his face. "i don't know how we didn't notice that we were dancing on graves."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"that's because whenever i'm with you, you're the only thing i can notice," kou says with a scrunch of his nose.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>notice me</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"you're so corny."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <strong>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"you humans are always the same," kou snarls as he shoves y/n down and pulls on his shirt so roughly that the buttons pop off.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>ripped t-shirt</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>you like the push and the shove</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"what the hell are you talking about?" y/n frowns, trying to sink into the mattress that he was just aggressively pushed onto, trying to escape the danger that is kou mukami.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"all humans do is use and abuse."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>kou growls and pushes harder, fangs piercing into the skin of y/n's neck.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>push harder</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>'cause it fits like a glove</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"kou," y/n pleads. "where's all of this coming from?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>y/n was aware of how kou felt about humans, but he had never felt kou's anger at humans being directed at him. what happened?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>now</em>
      <span> "</span>
      <em>i'm angry</em>
      <span>," kou bites harder.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"why? what's wrong?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"'cause... 'cause... </span>
      <em>'cause i'm falling in love</em>
      <span>," kou admits, and he isn't sure if his words are for y/n's clarification or his own.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"kou," y/n whispers, a hesitant hand reaching out to tangle itself in a bushel of soft blonde locks.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"</span>
      <em>i'm mad</em>
      <span>," kou's eyes squint back into a glare. the aggression is back after a moment of confusion, but his teeth are grinding on themselves rather than in y/n's neck. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"kou," y/n frowns, hands more sure in kou's hair.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"</span>
      <em>'cause</em>
      <span>... </span>
      <em>i used to hate all this stuff</em>
      <span>," kou's frown deepens as he slowly pulls away from the crook of y/n's neck.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"i know," y/n tries to nod, only to remember with a hiss that his neck was in excruciating pain.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>kou gently laps at the blood and tries to comfort y/n.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"i'm sorry," kou whispers against his neck.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"it's okay," y/n says shakily. it was hard to stay awake.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"i love you," kou says with more certainty this time.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"i know."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"</span>
      <em>i won't let this go</em>
      <span>," kou promises as he presses soft kisses on the wound that he himself created just moments before as a way to apologize.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>never fell this hard</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"is that why you were so upset?" y/n asks with a light laugh. "did my father's death remind you of how i'm a mortal?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>always had bad luck</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>kou's grip around y/n's body tightens.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"not funny, got it."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"i love you."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>never got this far</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"i love you, too."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk i had an idea for kou when i heard this song then i didn't know how to execute it so idk </p><p>the cemetery idea came from a time when my friend and i saw a hill of flowers and ran to it only to see headstones...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>